1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, a display device, and a manufacturing method for a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used as light sources for various products, for display uses and illumination uses and the like.
A known example of a display use is a display device in which a large number of light emitting elements are regularly arranged and mounted, and these light emitting elements are appropriately turned on and off such that predetermined characters, graphics, or symbols or the like are displayed.
In the display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-054840, a circuit board is used in which conductors in the shape of thin plates are arranged in a grid-like manner, either the vertical rows or the horizontal rows of the conductors are set as an anodes, the other are set as cathodes, and light emitting elements are mounted at the intersecting positions of the vertical rows and the horizontal rows. A display device that has appropriate flexibility is thereby realized.